


The Seduction of Mr. Evans

by miraluka3



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants Mr. Evans. Mr. Evans is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Mr. Evans

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher!AU. Sam is 24, Kurt is 18.

“Excuse me, Mr. Evans.” Sam looked up from the papers he was grading to find Kurt Hummel standing in front of his desk.

“What’s up, Kurt?” Sam grinned. He was always happy to offer his time to help students after class and Kurt had been needing a lot of extra help lately. Which was strange, because Kurt had always been an excellent student.

“Oh, well I’m just not sure I quite understood the assignment for tomorrow. Do you think you could explain it to me again?” Kurt’s shy smile made Sam grin even more widely in response.

“Sure, Kurt. Why don’t you just pull up a chair and we’ll go over it together?” Sam scooted his own chair over so there would be room for Kurt’s at the desk. After Kurt settled in, Sam grabbed the assignment sheet and opened his mouth to begin his explanation.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Evans, can I ask you something?” Kurt interrupted.

“Sure,” Sam said, turning from the paper to face Kurt.

“Mr. Evans, do you remember last year?” Kurt asked carefully.

“Of course I do, Kurt,” Sam said. Last school year, Kurt had come out to the school counselor, who had suggested Kurt talk with Sam. Kurt had been thrilled to meet another gay person, even if Sam wasn’t really out at the school. And Sam, for his part, had been happy to be in a position to offer the advice he hadn’t received when he was in high school. After they discovered they had the same free period, they began having regular meetings to share their experiences of being gay in Lima. But Kurt had a full schedule this school year, and they hadn’t been able to find the time to meet up.

“Well, I wanted to ask you something.” Kurt stared directly into Sam’s eyes. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Sam blushed and shook his head. “No Kurt, I don’t. But I think I know where this is going.”

“You do?” This was going even better than Kurt had planned.

“Of course,” Sam grabbed Kurt’s hand earnestly. “It’s only natural to worry about whether you’ll find someone. I know there aren’t many out gay boys here in Lima, but just keep looking and I’m sure the perfect guy will come along.”

Kurt flushed at the feel of Sam’s hand on his own. But at his words, Kurt began to splutter. “But Sam, I mean Mr. Evans, that’s not at all what I…” Sam’s face crinkled in confusion. Kurt took a deep breath, intending to push forward. “I already found the perfect guy.” Kurt stared into Sam’s eyes, trying to force understanding upon him.

Sam’s face lit up. “Really, Kurt? That’s great! Who is he?” Sam’s smile drooped a little as he realized what he’d just said. “I mean, you don’t have to… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

Kurt sighed quietly, then searched around for something to say. “He, uh, doesn’t go to McKinley. I met him at- at a glee club competition. His name’s, uh, Blaine.” He cursed himself for coming up with such a ridiculous name. Now Mr. Evans would never believe him.

“Well, I, uh, hope this doesn’t sound weird or anything, but I’m really happy for you, Kurt.” After all of their talks last year, Sam felt a special connection to Kurt and was genuinely happy to know that he was doing alright for himself. Even so, hearing about Kurt’s boyfriend, he had to suppress the part of his mind that longed for companionship and… other things. But that’s the price he paid for being such an involved teacher, and his students were worth it. “You’re a great guy and I knew you’d find a great boyfriend.”

“But he’s not- I mean, we-” Kurt sighed again and decided to make a retreat. “Thank you, Mr. Evans. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kurt quickly walked out of Sam’s classroom. _Time for a new plan_ , he thought to himself.

“Wait, Kurt, you didn’t let me explain the assignment!” Sam called after him, but Kurt was already out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to the [my tumblr](http://miraluka3.tumblr.com/post/10434821191/teacher-sam-drabble-1).


End file.
